Right Place, Right Time
by FangedLovers
Summary: After the Episode Simon Said. Mostly Dean and Jo.


Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural. If I did Dean and Jo would already be together.

This takes place after Simon Said when Sam and Dean are at the Roadhouse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jo, hunny." Ellen said looking at Sam and Dean.

"Ya?" Jo said leaning against the bar, arms crossed.

"You might wanna break out the whiskey instead."

Jo pushed off the bar swiftly. She shouldn't of though, because she already hurt her back from lifting in the beers and now she's just making it worse. She gently reached up to pull down the open bottle.

"Well this just makes my day so much better." Dean said still stunned by what his brother just told him.

"There could be thousands of people that we can't stop." Ellen said bring out glasses as her daughter placed the bottle on the bar.

"Looking for them is useless almost." Sam said taking a sip from the whiskey Ellen handed him.

"We could still stop some though." Dean watched as Jo moved around the bar to come sit next to him.

"Yes but it still won't help totally like he said." Ellen took a sip as well.

They all just sat in silence for a few minutes. Sam had his head in his hands, Ellen was taking sips every now and then while cleaning up some of the bar, and Dean was rubbing circles on Jo's lower back with his hand knowing that she hurt it. Dean gave Jo a head gesture so they could go outside. She nodded back. They both got up and headed for the door.

"Where you two going?" Ellen asked.

"Just going out for some fresh air." Dean said. Jo gave her mother a small smile and followed Dean outside.

"I'm worried." Ellen said to Sam when she heard the door close.

"What about?" Sam looked up.

"Dean and Jo. I can tell the really like each other, it just might not be right."

"I know my brother and this isn't normal for him. He usually just has one night stands with girls. He is different with Jo."

"One good thing though."

"What's that?"

"She can keep him in line." Ellen smiled.

Sam laughed at her and agreed.

Meanwhile outside

Dean and Jo were sitting on the porch steps. The moon showed bright through the sky that night. Jo was looking up at the sky, but Dean was looking at Jo.

"Are you ever scared?" Jo asked still looking up.

"What?" Dean said taking the question of guard.

"Are you ever scared?" She restated looking at him.

He looked down, not knowing what to say. He knew this girl would know right away if he lied, and if he told the truth would she think he is not confident enough for this job.

He looked up at her finally and nodded looking her straight in the eye. "Yeah...I am."

"Of what."

"Of not doing what my father wanted me to do. That I will disobey him. I'm scared for Sam. What he has to go through with these visions. I'm scared I might lose him from them. If I do, I have nobody." Dean closed his eyes trying his hardest not to cry."What about you?" Dean opened his eyes and looked at her.

Jo blew out a long breath. "Of so much. That I will lose my mom like my dad. That one day a person will walk into this bar that shouldn't be." she took a long pause and looked him straight in the eyes. "You never coming back." A tear ran down her cheek.

Dean gently wiped away her tear, but she kept crying. He stood up and brought her with him. He pullled her into a tight hug. She cried into his chest. His arms were tight around her body and she felt safe. Dean placed kisses on the top of her head to try to sooth her. It obviously worked, because the tears subsided. Jo took her head off his chest and looked up at him. He moved his head down and captured his lips with her. She brought her hands up his chest and one into his hair and the other at the base of his neck. His hands were on her hips, bringing her closer with each second.She loved the taste of him, which was sweet, she could taste the beer on his breath but it only made her fall into the kiss even more. He gently plunged his tongue into her mouth, which she took grantedly. She wrestled with his tongue trying to gain control, but he won. They finally let go of one anothers lips for air. He rested his forehead against hers, as she still played with his hair at the back of his neck.

"Was this the right place, right time." She asked him.

"You could say that." He smiled down at her.

She gave him a small kiss and stopped before he could go on. She took his hand, as he tangled their fingers together, and walked up the porch into the bar. They walked through the door seeing that Ellen was putting the chairs up on the table. Dean gave her hand a quick squeeze then let go for her to go help her mother. Dean walked back over to his abandoned seat.

"Don't say a word." Dean said to Sam knowing that saw the whole hand thing.

Sam just smiled at his brother. It was about time the he found someone that could finally put up with his shit.

"Hey you guys gonna stay the night?" Ellen asked coming back over to them.

"Ya." Sam said not asking his brother cause he already knew the answer.

"Well there's bed's in the back room. I'm gonna get some sleep." She walked over to Jo and kissed her on the cheek."Night hunny."

"Night mom." Jo said resting her hands on Dean's shoulders.

"Night boys."

"Night." They said in unison.

"I'm heading to." Sam got up. "Night Jo."

"Night Sam."

Once they were alone, Dean turned around on the stool to be face to face to her. They tangled their hands together. They gave each other a quick kiss.

"Is your mom gonna be ok with this?" Dean said tucking her hair behind her ears

"Ya, just do what you said."

He just gave her a confused look.

"Don't run away with me, then she would rip you limb from limb."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Jo didn't want to wake up knowing that she would have to say good-bye to Dean today. She understood that this will happen, she just wasn't going to be able to get use to it right away. She got up and got a shower. She put on tank-top with a plaid button down shirt over top with she did two buttons at her stomach and that was it, and jeans.

She went into the main part of the bar to find that she was the last one to wake up.

"Morning." She said taking a seat on the bar stool next to Dean.

"Morning." He kissed not caring if it was infront of everyone.

"Are you guys leaving soon."

"Ya we found another case." Sam said. "So we're leaving now."

Dean was putting there bags in the car as Sam was talking to Ellen and Jo.

"You boys don't be stangers." Ellen said.

"We won't. Trust me. " Sam said.

Jo let them talk and went down to say good-bye to Dean. Dean closed the car door and leaned against it. He took Jo by the waist and brought her flush against him. She brought her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"Are you coming back?" She asked him.

"I promise. And you better feel special, cause I don't promise things to alot of people." He said sarcasticly smiling at her.

"I do." She smiled back at him. "So what are we? Are we boyfriend/girlfriend or what?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend if that what you want."

"I do." She kissed him for a long time, but finally stopped which made him moan.

They left each other go. Sam came down. "Bye Jo."

"Bye Sam." She watched him get into the car. "Bye Dean."

"I'll see you soon babe." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dean waved bye to Ellen then got in the car. Jo went to stand by her mother and they both watched them leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What can I get you?' Jo asked going up to a table full of guys. They all turned their heads and looked at her like she was a peice of meat they wanted to devour.

"Well miss we want six beers and for you just keep coming back all night." One of the guys said winking at her.

"Six beers it is." She smiled at them and made her way back to the bar. "Couple of assholes at that table over there." She said to her mother as she opened six beer bottles.

"Well don't let them bring down your night. Especially after what I have to tell you." Ellen said handing a glass of whiskey to a guy.

"Oh, what."

"I got a call from Sam just a few minutes ago, and he said that they're stopping in for a few days." It had been two weeks since they left.

Jo just couldn't hold in the smile that was taking over her face. "Thats great."

She took the beers back over to the table. "Here you go. Anything else I can get for you."

"Actully maybe you wanted to have a little fun later on. What do you say?"

"Sorry but I'm taken." She said smiling just thinking that she was Dean's.

"So who's the special guy."

Right then the door opened to reveal the two people she had been waiting for. "Him." She said. She was walking up to him and Sam went to sit at the bar.

Dean looked around for her and finally found her walking his way. "Excuse me miss but I was dieing of thirst and I thought maybe you had something that would satisfy it."

She grabbed his hand and gave him a quick smile. She lead him into her bedroom. She closed the door, and once she turned around Dean pushed her against the door and kissed her.

"Did that satisfy you enough?" Jo said.

"Not enough." Dean kissed Jo again.

She moved her hands up his chest to pull off his jacket. She also took off his over shirt and his regular shirt. He unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to the other side of the room. He picked her up and sat her on her bed kissing each other the whole time. Dean moved her head so that it was on her pillow. He moved his lips down the side of her neck finding the spot that made her moan. Jo's hands were running through his hair. He was amazed by her body and how toned her stomach was. He kissed down her stomach and made a little circles with his tongue.

"Jo I need your help!!" Ellen knocked on the door.

"Ok mom." They listened as they heard her footsteps drown. "I'm sorry."

They got dressed quickly. Jo couldn't find her shirt though so she just put Dean's over shirt on. She finished buttoning the last button as he kissed her.

"So this time I take it you were really happy to see me." Dean joked with her.

"Shut up." Jo smaked her boyfriend on the arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you liked it. I had this idea for a week, and it finally worked.

Review me!!


End file.
